1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a program which allow a chat space corresponding to a reservation made for distributing contents to be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As services provided through the Internet, there have been a service (hereinafter called a live-distribution service) which distributes contents in real time according to a reservation made in advance, and a chat service which provides an environment (chat space) that allows a plurality of users to talk with each other by inputting texts.
When the user uses both of these two services, the user can view contents distributed according to a reservation made in advance while chatting with other persons who are also viewing the contents.
Conventionally, however, a chat space is provided separately from live distribution. A service has not yet developed in which viewers of live distribution chat with each other by the use of a chat space dedicated to the live distribution. In other words, a chat space where a live-distributed program is likely to be talked about has not yet been provided.